


Grey and Blue (#58 Clouds)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining when Neal went to prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey and Blue (#58 Clouds)

The trial had not been short so it was winter by the time the guilty verdict came down.

It was raining when the bus drove him through the prison gates. It rained as Neal was stripped, searched, processed, and shown to his cell. It kept raining. Dark heavy clouds thick with rain settled over the prison.

It was one of the wettest winters on record. Neal couldn’t help thinking it was somehow fitting; the grey of the skies blending into the grey of the walls.

That winter all that kept him sane was Kate’s eyes in their flashing, stunning, blue.


End file.
